El engaño
by Ligia Rodriguez
Summary: Isabella nunca pensó que su vida podría dar un vuelco así, su Edward, el único hombre que ha amado de verdad la había engañado de la peor manera y todos sus amigos lo sabían, no le quedaba nada más que huir y empezar de nuevo, o eso es lo que ella cree.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Nunca pensé que pudiera sentir odio hacia la persona que más amé en toda mi vida, pero así es, Edward mi gran amor, el único hombre al que había amado, y con el que había estado acababa de clavarme el puñal que menos esperaba, me había traicionado y nada más y nada menos que con Jane, la bruja mejor amiga de mi ahora futuro ex esposo. No sé cómo pude ser tan tonta, había pistas, los mensajes también eran bastante claros, pero no, yo Isabella Swan tenía que amar a fondo, ciega y estúpidamente. Las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro y no podía evitarlo

_Flash back_

Había ido a la oficina de mi esposo para reclamarle por haberse olvidado de nuestra cena, Dios, había esperado este momento por mucho tiempo, lo había preparado todo, una cena exquisita, a decir verdad su comida favorita, pechuga de pollo rellena con vegetales salteados, había arreglado la mesa y toda la habitación de forma romántica con velas aromáticas, me había vestido con un vestido que recién compre para gustarle a él y en vez de estar a la hora que le pedí o como mucho una hora tarde, ya eran las doce de la madrugada y todavía no llegaba, toda la cena se estropeo, las velas se derritieron, el vino se calentó y yo estaba loca de la preocupación, lo estaba llamando a su celular y no contestaba; así que decidí ir hacia su oficina, probablemente alguien por ahí me decía donde estaba o por lo menos algunas noticias tendrían.

Cuando llegue allá me dijeron que estaba en su oficina y cuando entré en ella me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida, mi Edward, mi amado Edward estaba en su sillón con Jane encima de él, devorando esos labios que hasta hace poco sólo me pertenecían a mí. La impresión me desbordo, no podía hacer nada o pensar en nada, simplemente me apresure a cerrar la puerta, corrí como nunca lo había hecho, cuando salí a la calle me subí a mi carro y fui hacia mi hogar, o al que había sido mi hogar en los últimos dos años. Recogí la mayoría de mis cosas, pero no quería darle más tiempo a llegar a casa si se había dado cuenta de que había entrado alguien y lo habían sorprendido, por lo que sólo tome un poco de ropa, mis joyas y mis documentos, porque en realidad no sabía qué era lo que iba a hacer ahora.

Mi vida había girado en torno a él, desde que éramos novios fue así, ahora lo único que sabía era que me tenía que alejar de todo y todos, no soportaría ser la esposa tonta que perdonaba una traición de ese calibre, y tampoco quería ser el motivo de pena, lástima o burla de las personas que nos conocían, tenía que marcharme y tenía que hacerlo ahora. Deje una nota diciéndole que quería el divorcio y mi celular arriba de la mesa y salí corriendo de ahí, incluso deje mi auto allá, el me lo había regalado y no quería nada que viniera de su parte en estos momentos.

El taxi que había pedido me estaba esperando fuera, entre en él y derramando la primera lágrima le dije al taxista, lléveme al hotel que se encuentre más lejos de este lugar.

-Se encuentra bien Señorita- preguntó el taxista, parecía genuinamente preocupado pero no tenía ganas de hablar, así que le dije –No, mi vida acaba de colapsar pero no quiero hablar de ello, solo lléveme lejos.

-De acuerdo-contesto el amable señor.

Mi vida estaba dando sus últimos suspiros, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, llegué al hotel me hospede y ya dentro de la habitación llore hasta quedarme seca, hasta que saqué la última lágrima, y después solo me quede dormida.

_Actualidad _

Cuando desperté tenía un gran dolor de cabeza, y tenía los ojos rojos todavía, tome una ducha en lo que pensaba cual sería mi siguiente paso, debía esconderme, al menos por un tiempo, seguro todos sabían del engaño y nadie me lo había dicho, ni Jake y Nessie que eran nuestros mejores amigos, ni sus hermanos Emmett y Alice, y mucho menos las parejas de estos Rosalie y Jasper, ni se diga de mis suegros Carlisle o Esme, todos habían preferido callar y dejarme ser la tonta, así que ahora me alejaría y empezaría mi nueva vida en un lugar lejos de aquí, nunca más podría ver esta ciudad como mi hogar.

Así que pensándolo bien, mi solución era bastante clara, gracias a Dios mi trabajo me permitía ir a cualquier lugar, era escritora, así que sólo necesito una computadora y estoy conectada con la civilización y todo lo que me gusta hacer, como no tenía mucho dinero conmigo solo tenía que pasar por alguna joyería para vender las que había tomado y poder así empezar mi nueva vida, cuando estuviera más lejos utilizaría mis tarjetas o cuentas de cheque, no quería ser encontrada tan fácilmente así que por un tiempo debería poder mantenerme sin ellas, decidí que lo mejor era irme a ese maravilloso lugar que había encontrado en Internet, la Estación Big Meadows, es un grupo de cabañas en el suroeste de California, entre el Sequiola y el King Canyon dos hermosos parques naturales, es un lugar perfecto para relajarme y olvidar, en medio de la nada, lo mejor para una escapada romántica o para escapar de algo, justamente yo estaba escapando del peor dolor romántico que alguna vez haya sufrido. En el instante en que lo decidí sabía que era la decisión correcta, a partir de aquí todo debía mejorar.

Recogí todas mis cosas, pagué el hotel, fui caminando hasta la joyería que me indicaron y vendí algunas joyas de las que me había traído, menos mal que solo acerté a tomar las que había comprado yo, no pude evitar recordar el motivo de esas compras, todas y cada una de ellas eran para estar más linda para Edward, para que se sintiera orgulloso de tenerme a su lado siempre; pero ese no es el caso, las vendí y menos mal me alcanzó el dinero para poder irme y empezar de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Estos personajes pertenecen a la talentosa Señora Meyer, de la cual estoy totalmente enviciada, la historia es de mi propiedad y del que quiera ayudarme.**

BPOV

Acababa de llegar a mi destino la Estación Big Meadows, un encantador grupo de cabañas ubicado en el Bosque Nacional Sequiola en California, ubicado entre dos importantes parques nacionales, tenía una vista formidable del hermoso lago Weaver y un pequeño arroyo un poco más en la espesura del bosque, en sus alrededores se encontraba la Sierra Madre, y pensándolo bien era una excelente opción para caminar por las montañas y refrescarme. Las cabañas se veían hermosas, fui a registrarme y ahí me entere que estas estaban equipadas con todo lo que pudiera necesitar: agua caliente, electricidad y una cálida estufa de leña.

La chica que me atendía Ángela como decía su nombre en el gafete, era muy amable, tenía una sonrisa cálida, me dio las indicaciones para encontrar algunas tiendas, restaurantes, súper mercados y otras cosas en el pueblito cercano y me acompaño al que sería mi hogar por un tiempo, tiempo que todavía no había definido. Me hospede con mi apellido de soltera, si estoy tratando de esconderme debo hacer las cosas bien.

Mientras me acompañaba, me decía la chica, cuénteme señorita Swan que hace aquí.

-En realidad necesito tiempo para pensar que haré con mi vida, necesito decidir muchas cosas y pensé que aquí encontraría la paz para determinar eso.

-Oh, me parece bien- contesto con una sonrisa – de verdad espero que lo haga señorita.

-No me llames más así, dime Bella, mis amigos así lo hacen- le conteste también con una sonrisa, -y gracias, de verdad yo también lo espero.

Entre y lo que vi me dejo encantada, no era un palacio, pero era muy hermosa todo de madera, se veía como un hogar, de verdad me gusto lo que vi, no dejaba de contar los minutos para pasear a comodidad y organizar todo aquí, tanto pensé en los detalles que olvidé que estaba acompañada.

Me devolví hacia la puerta y le agradecí la ayuda que me había dado, pagué por un mes en efectivo, y me quedé con el suficiente dinero para los alimentos y otras cosas que necesitaba, esperaba que me alcanzara mientras averiguaba como utilizar mi propio dinero, ella me dijo que al pueblo se podía ir caminando o salir afuera y esperar el autobús, igual es cerca y hasta era un buen paseo, me dio algunas sugerencias sobre no irme muy lejos sola sin avisar y esas cosas y después se marchó.

Mi corazón estaba destrozado, no sabía qué hacer, pero definitivamente me sentía segura, habían otras cabañas cercas, y algunas estaban ocupadas por otras personas, y en las noches como me dijo Ángela solían hacer fogatas cerca del río. Camine por mi nuevo hogar, tenía una hermosa sala con una chimenea y muebles muy acogedores, un pequeño comedor, por una puerta se entraba a la cocina y siguiendo por un pasillo se encontraban el baño que era bien moderno en comparación con las otras partes de la casa, ya que tenía una regadera y un pequeño jacuzzy también, y por último las dos habitaciones

**Nota de la autora**

**Se que me pase con lo pequeño de este capitulo, no me odien, es que necesito su ayuda en algo, y no queria dejar de escribir para que me puedan contestar, pongo la reacción de Edward a todo esto o como va desenvolviendose Bella primero, de verdad necesito su ayuda asi que contetenme.**

**Ahhh y este no es el original segundo capitulo este es una versión de espera en lo que me responden y decido.**

**Por cierto mil gracias por las alertas, favoritos y comentarios que dejaron, me hacen muy feliz.**

**Recuerden tenerme un poco de paciencia soy nueva en esto y si puenden y quieren me contestan que debo poner primero.**

**Un beso y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto!**


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

No entiendo como mi vida se puso patas arriba en menos de veinte minutos, un minuto estaba celebrando el aumento de las acciones de mi compañía con Jane y al segundo Jane se me sube encima y empezó a besarme, creí que ella sabía que mi amor, mis besos, mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón tenían una sola dueña, Isabella, mi Bella.

_Flash back_

Me tomó de sorpresa y no reaccioné en el instante, ese fue mi error, cuando vine a darme cuenta la puerta de mi oficina la acababan de cerrar, genial pensé para mí mismo, solo me falta que ahora inicien los chismes de oficina y que mi Isabella se entere de esto, separe a Jane de mí, estaba fuera de mis casillas, ni siquiera sabía como decirle a Jane lo que quería sin herirla.

Jane, ¿Qué demonios te pasa? –Le grité enfurecido- Estoy cansado de toda esta mierda, sabes que eres mi amiga, pero amo a Isabella, la amo como a nadie, y necesito que te alejes de mí, de verdad no quiero hacer que Bella pase un mal momento por tu culpa, así que aléjate de mí.

_Fin del flash back _

Cuando lo recuerdo ahora, vi que no debí aguantar un solo minuto encerrado en la oficina, debí irme a casa en ese mismo segundo, pero como el gran tonto que soy, decidí que era mejor dejarlo todo arreglado para poderme ir con Bella unos días, lo necesitábamos ambos, y de verdad extrañaba la pasión y lujuria de los primeros meses. He estado muy ocupado y no le había dado a mi mujer mucho tiempo, era hora de remediar eso.

Pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado, cuando llegue a mi casa, todo estaba como siempre, excepto nuestra habitación, estaba muy desordenada y lo que más desentonaba era la carta; la he leído tanto que me la sé de memoria. Querido Edward, te amo más de lo que puedo expresar, lo sabes bien, los vi besándose hoy en tu oficina, hoy te iba a dar una sorpresa, pero estabas ocupado, el punto es que estoy embarazada, pero te juro que no te molestare con esto, puedes ser feliz con ella, yo no deseo entrometerme, necesito tiempo para pensar, y para qué negarlo, para reponerme de esto. Quiero que esto termine rápido, quiero el divorcio y te dejo el camino libre. Hasta nunca Edward y te agradezco la humillación porque sólo así hubiera entendido que estoy de más en tu vida.

Todavía siento como me abandona el alma cuando pienso en esto, Dios, la mujer que más amo y he amado en el mundo, vio algo que no debió pasar y ahora me abandono, no puedo creer que este embarazada, es la mejor noticia que me hubiera podido dar, pero la debíamos celebrar los dos juntos. Y ahora ella no estaba.

Luego de leer la nota salí como loco buscándola, llame a todos sus conocidos, pero Isabella Swan, mi esposa, había desaparecido sin dejar huellas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella**** POV**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que me había marchado de mi hogar con mi esposo y estaba en esta hermosa cabaña en medio de un bosque, no tenía muchos amigos aquí pero los dueños y algunos empleados eran muy agradables; pese a eso, no dejaba de pensar en mi Edward, independientemente de todo era el padre de mi futuro bebe, no podía evadirlo para siempre.

Desde que llegue sólo había tenido tiempo para adaptarme y tratar de arreglarlo para que fuera lo más parecido a un hogar que pudiera, incluso había hablado con Ángela para comprar la cabaña, me parecía una buena inversión aunque no para un hogar permanente, por ahora me sirve.

Me gustaba mucho pasear por el lago, incluso adoraba ir al pequeño mercado que había en el pueblito cercano, de verdad los dueños eran una pareja en realidad agradable, Jessica y Mike eran unos señores mayores bien agradables, ya les decía abuelos de los cariñosos que eran conmigo, incluso me presentaron al médico del pueblo el Dr. Aro Vulturie, muy agradable por cierto.

Así transcurrían mis días, paseando y conociendo, bañándome en el lago e incluso ahora podía disfrutar las compras y esas cosas que antes detestaba, de verdad tenía mucho tiempo, incluso me atreví a conectar mi computadora y revisar algunos emails. Todos me habían escrito, todos querían saber donde estaba, los borre todos sin leerlos y les devolví a todos incluido Edward el mismo, _Estoy bien, doy gracias a Dios porque pude abrir los ojos antes de caer más en las mentiras y humillarme más, no se asusten mi vida volverá a su curso y el bebe y yo saldremos adelante, un beso, Bella._

También le di instrucciones a mi publicista que abriera una cuenta a mi nombre con el dinero que me quedo de mi último libro para mis gastos, que aunque le preguntara el FBI no dijera nada de mí y que nos mantendríamos en contacto. Por lo que ya no era necesario vivir en tanta austeridad y podía desahogarme un poco más, por otro lado tenía una idea para un nuevo libro, al parecer mi vida si volvería a su curso aunque sin Edward a mi lado todo parecía vacío y hueco, como si fuera un sin sentido.

Me gustaba y apreciaba la vida tranquila pero había un hecho que no podría obviar aunque quisiera, mi hijo o hija necesitaría en algún momento encontrarse con su padre así que no podría huir toda la vida, por eso era que estaba pensando en contactarme con él, así solo fuera para lo establecer lo necesario para el divorcio.

Ni por un segundo había olvidado lo que era sentir a Edward cerca de mí, sus brazos, sus caricias, sus labios, su olor y su sabor, ni aunque he querido he podido olvidar como me hacía sentir cada vez que entraba en mí, cada vez que me hacía suya, Dios como quisiera que el dolor cesara de una buena vez; pero las cosas son lo que son, y aunque debo empezar a lidiar con mi dolor, para empezar a sanar, todavía puedo regodearme en él y llorar.

**Edward POV**

Luego de haber buscado a Bella por todas partes sin resultado alguno decidí contratar a un investigador privado para que la buscara, no podía perderla, al menos no sin antes explicarle las cosas. Ya han pasado tres meses y nada, pensé que la había perdido, y ese estúpido email que mando no sirvió de nada, pero ayer llamó mi tío Aro que por razones que hoy agradezco decidió aceptar una plaza como médico en la Estación Big Meadows, en el Bosque Nacional Sequiola en California, llamo a papá y hablando con el descubrimos que mi Bella está viviendo allá, como llegaron a eso no lo sé, pero lo agradezco, al parecer Bella no recuerda a mi tío aunque si vino a nuestra boda, pero el si la recuerda, en un principio pensó que nuestros problemas se solucionarían, ella misma le había contado lo que nos había pasado sin saber hasta qué punto el me conocía y ahora que ya su embarazo está más adelantado, el decidió avisarme pues como siempre mi Bella no deja de hacer cosas arriesgadas como irse a hacer senderismo o nadar hasta cansarse, típico en ella, y una de las razones por la que más la amo.

Decidí dejar todo listo aquí y ya que ella no quiere venir, pues iré a buscarla de alguna forma debemos solucionar esto, yo la amo hasta el punto que duele, y sé que ella me ama a mí, solo no sé cómo serán las cosas, y estoy un poco asustado de que ella decida no escucharme, pero hare lo posible y lo imposible por volverla a tener a mi lado y ahora sí nunca más dejarla ir.

Listo o no, este era mi momento, iría a recuperar el amor de mi vida y sacarla del engaño en que creía que vivía.

**Sé que tal vez me odien por todo lo que tarde en escribir y para colmo escribir tan poco, lo sé me pase y hasta yo me odio por hacerles eso, pero he de decir que muchas cosas buenas y malas pasaron en mi vida y bueno no quiero que crean que las iba a abandonar así como así, solo necesitaba algo de tiempo para borrar el dolor y recuperarme de la pérdida, muchas gracias a las que siguen leyendo, les prometo que solo quedan dos capítulos y un epilogo y ya estoy trabajando en el próximo que tratare de subirlo a mas tardar la próxima semana, ténganme un poquito de paciencia, perdón por las faltas y todo eso. Gracias a las que se toman el tiempo de comentar y las que agregaron la historia a sus alertas o favoritos, con eso le dieron un poquito de calor a este corazoncito y bueno espero no haberlas desesperado mucho. Un beso a todas y Dios las bendiga siempre!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward POV**

Me sentí feliz una vez hube llegado a donde estaba Bella, pasara lo que pasara la vería y estaría cerca de ella, no podía creer que ya habían pasado tres meses, doce días y siete horas desde que la había visto por última vez, mi cuerpo aún la recuerda y la extraña, nada ha cambiado, solo de pensar en ella siento la vibración del deseo correr por mi espalda. Lo primero que hice fue preguntar por su cabaña, hoy sí o si la vería y le explicaría lo que había sucedido.

Una muchacha muy agradable llamada Ángela me atendió y me dijo donde estaba la cabaña de Bella, hacia allá me dirigí, lo único que esperaba era que antes de cerrarme la puerta en la cara me diera la oportunidad de hablar, de decirle lo que había venido a explicarle.

Una vez estuve ante su puerta y toque ore para que todo saliera bien, pero para lo que no estaba preparado era para lo hermosa que estaba mi mujer, incluso con su casi invisible panza de embarazada se veía más sexy y apetecible, no pude evitar tragar antes de decirle un casi inaudible hola amor.

**Bella POV**

Me pareció muy extraño que tocaran la puerta, pues si bien no esperaba ninguna visita, todos aquí sabían que solo tenían que girar la perilla y la puerta estaría abierta, pues no se usaban los cerrojos, cuando abrí me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida, Edward Cullen, mi esposo, estaba afuera, más bello que lo que mi mente había podido recordar, más sexy, mas varonil, más deseable; y cuando dijo el hola amor, me quede con la boca literalmente abierta, su voz mezclada con esas palabras me hizo recordar todas las veces en las que llegaba a casa y me daba esos increíbles besos que me dejaban deseosa de hundirme totalmente en él.

¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunté-

Vine a hablar contigo y no me iré hasta que me escuches –me respondió.

Está bien, te escucharé –le dije- en mi mente pensé que había venido a firmar los papeles del divorcio y no pude evitar sentir una punzada de dolor, además era el padre de mi hijo no podía negarle su derecho aunque el ya no quisiera estar conmigo; pero pasa y siéntate, creo que es mejor y más factible –añadí-.

Ambos nos sentamos y nos miramos directamente a los ojos, las chispas podían sentirse, siempre habíamos tenido eso.

Necesito que me prometas que vas a escucharme sin interrumpirme Bella, quiero explicarte todo y que no queden más dudas –me dijo él.

De acuerdo, escucharé –le dije.

Esa noche –empezó a relatar Edward e inmediatamente me pare, no estaba dispuesta a escuchar sobre como no aguanto estar con la mujercita esa. Pero antes de que hubiera podido hacer nada, el también se paro, y me dijo –Recuerda que prometiste escucharme, por favor, sólo deja que te explique- El brillo de tristeza en sus ojos me convenció, la verdad es que aún sabiendo que todo terminaría peor para mi pobre corazón, no podía evitar querer borrar todo rastro de tristeza o pena de su corazón y aún sabiendo que me hundiría más en el dolor, no pude hacer otra cosa que sentarme a escucharlo. Como te decía, esa noche acababa de llamarme Jake para decirme que las acciones de la compañía habían aumentado considerablemente y de un minuto a otro Jane se subió encima de mí y me beso –me dijo.

Y ¿de verdad esperas que te crea eso?, no estabas precisamente resistiéndote cuando los vi, porque eso fue lo que paso, te vi con ella, nadie me lo dijo –le grite un tanto molesta.

Amor, solo escucha, de verdad, me tomó por sorpresa y no reaccioné en el instante, ese fue mi error, cuando vine a darme cuenta la puerta de mi oficina la acababan de cerrar, y eras tú, pero la separe de mí, te lo juro, estaba fuera de mí, enojado de verdad con Jane, pero puedes estar segura si algo de amor queda de tu parte hacia mí, que le dije que tu eres y siempre serás la única mujer a la que he amado, incluso le pedí que se alejara amor, le pedí que nos dejara ser felices.

Te lo dije, siempre te dije que ella estaba interesada en ti, y tu siempre decías que estaba siendo irracional –ya las lagrimas estaban empezando a aparecer.

Lo siento amor, sólo perdóname, en el tiempo que no estuviste le compré su parte de la empresa y ella se fue del país, te juro que eso fue todo –dijo el.

Las cosas ya no dan para más, no soy capaz de vivir pensando si soy o no suficientemente buena para ti, o si estás pensando en buscar alguien que si sea la que verdaderamente ames, lo siento pero no puedo –dije ya sí empezando a llorar.

Mi amor, mi Bella, eres lo único que necesito para ser feliz, mi amor, mi amiga, mi mujer, mi complemento, mi todo, si estás tú, nada falta, no necesito más, sólo a ti, amo tus muchas virtudes y tus defectos, amo lo linda que eres con todos y lo especialmente dulce que eres conmigo, pero lo que más amo, es que contigo puedo ser el verdadero Edward y sentirme completo, mi amor démonos esta oportunidad y seamos felices, por favor –todo esto me lo dijo con una mirada suplicante y llena de amor; como resistirme cuando con solo decirme que me amaba mi mundo estaba completo de nuevo.

Si Edward démonos esa oportunidad, te amo y eso no lo puedo negar –le dije acercándome a él suavemente.

Edward también borro el espacio que nos separaba y antes de que me hubiera dado cuenta nos estábamos fundiendo en un beso lleno de necesidad, demostrándonos cuantos nos habíamos echado de menos y cuanto deseo acumulado estábamos sintiendo. Su lengua y la mía danzando en ese baile único que se da cuando la persona que está contigo es tu alma gemela.

Pero así como inicio, él se alejo, puso su mano en mi mejilla y me dijo –Mi amor no te he dado las gracias por el mejor regalo, estás embarazada de mi hijo, un hijo de los dos, tuyo y mío, te amo mi Bella, te amo a ti y a ese bebé más que a nada en el mundo.

Yo también te amo a ti Edward Cullen, y no sabes las ganas que tenía de compartir contigo este momento, esta emoción, te amo –dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Luego el me tomo por la cintura y me atrajo más hacia él, lo tome por el rostro y me lance a besarlo llena de entusiasmo. Acaricie su rostro mientras el acariciaba mi cintura por debajo de mi blusa. El beso se profundizo comenzando el juego entre nuestras lenguas, comenzó a dar mordiscos en mi labio inferior para después bajar hasta mi cuello, lo cual agradecí porque el aire me estaba faltando. Estábamos demasiado ocupados en la actividad que era mi favorita, besarlo.

Lleve mis manos a su pecho y comencé a desabrochar su botones, cuando acabe con el ultimo se levanto un poco para quitársela, en ese momento contemple su torso y me quede un rato embobada viéndolo, pero me percate de que llevaba demasiado tiempo haciéndolo, me sonroje y él me atrajo para seguirme besando. Dirigió sus manos a mis piernas y las fue acariciando, entonces me tomo desprevenida, nos levanto sin dificultad aun tomándome por el trasero. Camino hacia las habitaciones y enseguida entendí el destino.

Cuando llegamos me recostó en la cama y se separo, me escruto con la mirada para luego preguntar.

¿Estás segura? ¿No le haría esto daño a ti o al bebé cierto?- jadeó.

Nunca lo he estado tanto, y sé que esto es lo que más deseo, lo que necesito, así que no te detengas mi amor.- respondí y enseguida me volvió a tomas por la cintura para moverme hacia las almohadas y estuviera más cómoda. Acaricio mis piernas, mi abdomen, mi espalda, rozaba mis pechos por encima de la ropa y cada una de esas caricias me causaba placer hasta casi hacerme correr con sólo el tacto de sus manos.

Las prendas fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, cada vez que Edward me quitaba alguna prenda lo hacía con tanta lentitud y sensualidad que con el solo roce hacia que me excitara aún mas, provocaba un millón de sensaciones en mi. Solo quedamos en ropa interior, nuestros cuerpos sudorosos en contacto, definitivamente hacía calor. Me coloque a horcajadas sobre él y me desabroche el sostén, me lo iba a quitar pero la pena me gano, había aumentado una talla por el embarazo, así que me detuve en el acto y agache la mirada, me tomo de la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara.

No te avergüences, eres hermosa nunca lo dudes, eres la mujer más bella y perfecta que haya conocido nunca -me aseguró revirtiendo nuestras posiciones y colocándose encima de mí pero sin poner todo su peso, de verdad estaba siendo más suave que de costumbre, imagino que por el embarazo, pero aún así todo era de lo más perfecto, por fin volví a los brazos de mi verdadero y único amor.

Comenzó a besar mi cuello bajando por mi clavícula, la curva de mis pechos y así bajo llevándose consigo mi sostén, repartió besos por mi abdomen para luego subir de nuevo y atrapar uno de mis pechos. Comenzó a lamer uno de ellos y me hizo gemir de placer, esto lo alentó pues se encargo del otro consiguiendo el mismo efecto. Lo tome por el pelo y lo atraje de vuelta a mi boca para comenzar a besarnos otra vez. Con sus manos seguía acariciando mis pechos y yo jadeaba en su boca, fue bajando en sus caricias, hasta que llego al encaje de mis pantaletas, acaricio el contorno y sin dejar de besarme fue bajándolas, ayude a su trabajo aventándolas con las piernas. Ahora estaba completamente desnuda, excitada y lista frente a Edward.

Nos desprendimos de la ultima prenda que nos separaba, Edward estaba sobre mí, se separo acaricio mi mejilla y clavo su mirada en la mía, como pidiéndome permiso para dar el siguiente paso, el lo entendió, me sonrío y se removió colocando su miembro en la entrada de mi centro. Lentamente lo fue introduciendo, esto era completamente superior, Dios sentirlo todo él dentro de mí después de tanto tiempo, estuve a punto de correrme de nuevo. Pacientemente fue marcando el ritmo de sus embestidas y mis jadeos y gemidos se sincronizaron con estas. Todo el placer que Edward sentía se reflejaba en su rostro y su sonrisa que se veía especial y él se inclino para besarme con necesidad. El ritmo de las embestidas se fue intensificando causándome aun mas placer, enterré mis uñas en su espalda y Edward gruño con placer, arqueando la espalda, lo atraje mas contra mi hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello y gimiendo su nombre.

Llevo mis piernas a su cintura haciendo que nuestra posición cambiara, empuje mi cadera hacia él y las sensaciones se intensificaron, me mordí el labio y clave mis uñas mas, me preocupe porque le estuviera causando daño, pero no parecía que fuera así, puesto que cada vez que lo hacía Edward iba más rápido.

En mi abdomen bajo sentí que miles de sensaciones se arremolinaban, estaba a punto de llegar y al parecer él también pues su gruñido se intensifico al igual que sus embestidas, los jadeos resonaban en la habitación, unas cuantas embestidas mas y llegue al orgasmo gritando su nombre. Edward embistió unas cuentas veces mas y también llegó, se tumbo sobre mi pero sin descargar todo el peso en mi. Clavo su rostro en mi cuello y sentí su respiración agitada, lo abrace y le di pequeños besos en el cuello.

Después de unos pocos minutos, se levanto y clavo su mirada en la mía con una gran sonrisa, la que seguramente yo tenía.

-Te amo.- dijo y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

-Te Amo Edward.- dije.

**Bueno, no sean muy crueles que es la primera historia que hago y el primer lemmon y debo añadir que en verdad me dio mucho trabajo hacerlo porque no se con certeza si quedo tan lindo como me lo imagine, pero bueno, por otro lado mil gracias por las alertas, favoritos y sobre todo los comentarios que me dejan. Hay una chica Diana que me escribió y no pude devolverle porque al parecer o tiene cuenta aquí, si leiste esto pues gracias por tus palabras! Un beso para todas y espero que sea de su agrado, por cierto acepto criticas!**


	6. Epilogo Por lo menos por ahora

**Epilogo**

A decir verdad, no todo fue color de rosas en nuestra vida, tuvimos muchas peleas más, pero siempre lo resolvimos de la mejor manera, además que el sexo de reconciliación definitivamente siempre es el mejor.

De ese momento de mi vida, en que creí vivir un engaño, solo recuerdo que luego de hacer el amor hasta que no aguantamos mas decidimos quedarnos unos cuantos meses más allá, recuperando el tiempo perdido y amándonos con locura, cuando meses después nació nuestra querida Elizabeth, todo nuestro amor no hizo más que afianzarse, pues la teníamos a ella y todo lo demás en segundo plano. Unos años después tuvimos a Anthony y por último a la consentida de la casa, Allie.

Edward y yo vivíamos un eterno romance, aprendimos muchas cosas el uno del otro, pero lo más importante fue que aprendimos a equilibrar nuestra vida laboral con la personal.

Ahora han pasado los años, nuestros hijos están partiendo a la universidad y quedamos nosotros, amándonos, queriéndonos y entregándonos siempre el uno al otro como si no hubiera mañana.

Fin

**Siento mucho el retraso, y que al final, sea solo esto, pero en realidad la cabeza no me da para nada y quiero dejarla acabada, tratare de mas adelante incluir algo mas pero no lo garantizo, gracias a las que comentaron y las que agregaron la historia a sus alertas y favoritos, y de verdad siento mucho que no sea lo que esperaban, porque ni a mí me gusto, pero bueno, besos a todas y espero algún día hacer algo más que sea de su agrado!**

**Por cierto dejen un último comentario, no les cuesta nada y a mí me agradaría, aunque sea un me gusto o no me gusto, saben que acepto criticas y opiniones y sugerencias!**

**Besos!**


End file.
